dont_escapefandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Sleep
Deep Sleep is the first game of the Deep Sleep Series. Walkthrough *Check the green vase - there is a KEY in it. Go right. Use the KEY on the locker. Pick up a CUBE WITH A KEYHOLE . Go left. Pick up skeleton's right arm - a HUMAN BONE . Leave the room. Go downstairs and enter the hallway. Go downstairs to the basement. Pick up a PIECE OF OLD CLOTH . Go to the furnace. Use the HUMAN BONE on the slot in the object to the right. Pull the lever. Go back to the hallway and then go right. Use the PIECE OF OLD CLOTH on the water - you get a SOAKING WET PIECE OF OLD CLOTH . Go back to the furnace. Use the SOAKING WET PIECE OF OLD CLOTH on the handle. Enter the furnace. Pick up a KEY from the floor. Check out the wall. Scrub the ash off the wall to reveal a 4-digit number. It's random in each game. Go back to the hallway and then go upstairs. Go to the balcony and across the small stairs. Pick up the phone. There is a FLASHLIGHT (WITHOUT BATTERIES) in the desk. Use the KEY from the furnace on desk's top drawer. Pick up BATTERIES. * Use BATTERIES on FLASHLIGHT (WITHOUT BATTERIES) . Go back to the hallway. Notice the door in the front is now open. Go there. Use the FLASHLIGHT on the darkness. Go forward. Go left. Go forward twice and leave the corridor through the window. Go down the staircase to the lower window. Check out the console. Enter the code from furnace's wall and zoom out. Repetitively use the handle (top round part) to open the door. Enter the doorway and use the FLASHLIGHT on the darkness. Go forward several times, until you approach a wall with a pickaxe on it. Pick up the PICKAXE . Quickly run away to the room with tiles. Use the handle to close the door fast. Leave through the window. Go down the stairs. Pick up a HOOK that hangs from the stairs. Go back up and use the top right window to return to the dark corridor. Trace your way back to the hallway. Go upstairs and check out the blocked passage on the right. Use the PICKAXE on the wall 3 times. Go through the hole. Pick up the NET . Use the NET on the HOOK . Go back to the hallway downstairs, enter the dark corridor and leave it through the window again. Use the HOOK AND A NET on the upper left window. Enter it. Pick up a KEY from the hanger on the wall. Use the KEY on the CUBE WITH A KEYHOLE to get a SHINY GEM . Go back to the beach and approach the lighthouse. Enter the lighthouse and climb upstairs. Use the SHINY GEM on the light source on top. Go downstairs, then run back up. Quickly use levers to position the light in the middle.